Ever met the author?
by Redqueen219
Summary: What would happen if the charecters got to meet the author of their stories? After all Henry's book must have come from somewhere. How will Regina handle the one person who destroyed her life? Will she have her happy ending with Robin? How do Snow and Charming handle their life as parents? Can Emma and Hook keep a relationship? This would be a season 4, kind of...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I was wondering the other day what would happen if the author of 'Once upon a time..' (Henry's book) appeared in Storybrooke. This chapter is actually more of a prologue, it doesn't mention the main characters that much because is just an introduction of the new ones. The first chapter will have all of our loved characters as main, don't worry :)**

The black car stopped as the tall brunette got out. It felt alive. Everything felt alive around her. She walked with long steps to the dinner's door; a cold breeze followed her into Granny's. Snow White turned around alarmed by the sudden cold that had managed to come in. It wasn't long until confusion crossed her face as she didn't recognize the new customer; she grabbed Neal tighter in her arms and headed towards the green eyed stranger.

The woman simply sat by the bar not aware of the slight commotion she had already made, she asked for coffee and waited as she tried to get her nail polish out of her nails.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" Snow White asked with a wide smile on her face. The woman simply shook her head and grabbed the coffee the waitress was handing her. "So I'm guessing, you're new in town?" Snow White inquired still smiling and rocking Neal back and forward.

"Yes" The woman answered rather awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm not good with introductions" a nervous laugh escaped her mouth as she looked down on her nails again.

"Oh it's okay, I'm Snow…" Snow White stopped herself and her smile faded, as far as Emma had told her; people out of Storybrooke thought she was a fictional character and they wouldn't take things the right way. "Mary Margaret" she stated handing her hand out with a new welcoming grin.

"I'm Lizzie" she said shaking her hand gently. "Lizzie Grimm" The woman smiled back this time and Snow White's worries were confirmed, she wasn't from the Enchanted Forest and yet she had managed to cross the town line. She felt Neal starting to struggle in her arms but Snow White still had to make a few more questions.

"So Lizzie, for how long have you been here?" she questioned as friendly as she could, she needed to make this new stranger feel that she could trust her.

"Not long really, I actually got here today" Lizzie smiled at her but she was looking at her anymore, instead her eyes were watching Neal's every move. "And who's this little guy?" she asked feeling more comfortable.

"My son, Neal" Snow White felt him move harder now. "So why did you come?"

"Oh that" She paused for a second and got her attention back on Snow White. "I just needed to get away from home, and this was the closest town I found" Lizzie grinned and looked at Neal once again. "Can I hold him? He is wonderful." She smiled at him but Snow White was quick to take a step back. Lizzie stared at her confused and chose not to ask again.

"I'm sorry but the last stranger who grabbed him was" Snow White had to stop herself for a second time. "Let's say she didn't have good intentions." She regained her smile and decided to ask one more question before leaving. "Are you gonna stay for long?"

"Probably, things were kinda rough back at home" Lizzie uttered whilst her smile became blue. Snow White started heading towards the door but looked at her once more.

"Well then I hope you have a good time in Storybrooke" Snow White said before she closed the door behind her, and Neal went completely insane in her arms.

"I hope so" Lizzie muttered to herself.

* * *

"Why are they here again?" Regina snapped at Charming. "She's a failed true love's magic child and he" She looked over at Robin Hood from across the wooden table in her mayor's office. "Well, who knows? He showers now so he clearly isn't a Merry Men anymore. And of no use to us since now he has two weaknesses." She explained staring at him while trying to drain her face from any kind of emotion she would feel any time she gazed him. Emma looked up from the table and glanced at Robin, the expression she received scared her enough to look down again. The man seemed destroyed and lost in his own thoughts. Big black shadows had decided to remain on his face long after morning time and his usual joy was now fading.

"Because Emma's the Sheriff and Robin's Merry Men protect the town line, so they both can help us figure out who this Lizzie is and how did she cross the town line." Charming explained looking at Regina straight in the eye. The Queen seated back on her chair and accepting the defeating, she let the Charming's go on.

Right after Snow White had left Granny's dinner, she had gathered everyone from the council to discuss the arrival of their new guest. But it wasn't until Regina realized that something must have had gone wrong with her magic that she made the reunion official.

"I don't understand, wasn't the barrier you made supposed to be unbreakable?" Snow White asked from her own seat right across her.

"Well it's not, dear. But I believe I warned you" Mr. Gold inquired smirking at Regina. "You were the one who told me not to make a barrier myself, so don´t come around complaining, dearie."

"You would've asked for something in return." Regina said.

"But I would have succeeded, wouldn't I?" He held her gaze as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "When you come around with something smart enough, do bother me" He stated leaving the room after shooting one last smirk towards the worried group.

"He's right, we'll have to make a deal." Fear had taken over Emma's voice. Snow White took her hand but Regina who took the word yet again.

"Have you lost your mind?" She said making it seem more of a threatening than a question. "He won't do this for us; he'll do this for his own reasons which usually mean nothing good for anyone but himself." Regina's eyes sent pure hate in Emma's direction, the only feeling she seemed to hold on to. "Besides, my magic is fine." She reclined against the chair once again.

"No, it's not." Emma replied for the first time in days, she hadn't been able to look at her feeling guilty for ruining her happiness. "And you know that. Until you discover how this light magic works we gotta do something with the people from the outside." Emma sought for support in Snow White's eyes, and she gave her a heartening smile. "It's settled. We'll go for Mr. Gold to put on a new barrier." Charming smiled at her and Regina sighed loudly.

"We've still got the foreign woman here" Robin whispered staring straight to Charming, blocking his view from anything else. "I have my Merry Men watch the town line day and night, there's no possible way they could have not seen a black car come in" The look in his eyes had Charming wondering how much sleep had Robin had for the last few days. Regina looked at him upon hearing his voice, this time she wasn't fast enough to hide everything. It was Snow White who saw the longing and concern for him that the Queen held in her eyes.

"Maybe she came in through the forest" Charming suggested.

"That's impossible; she would've got lost unless she knew the forest well enough" Snow White said looking for answers on Charming's eyes yet again. He stared back at her, both completely clueless.

Once Emma and Hook had made their come back through the portal, everything was bounded to go back to normal. But it hadn't. Winter was not coming to an end and the temperatures kept dropping; after a week of worries and constant flus, Emma finally decided to take the matters into her own hands. Although it didn't take her long to withdraw; an ice footsteps trial began on the stable, but would simply end in the woods pointing in no direction. Once they finally came up with a solution, Regina set the barrier on, dividing Storybrooke from the real world even though no one knew if it would work with her new magic.

"Maybe it isn't" Emma said receiving a puzzled look from Snow. "The Toll Bridge, no one has been there in a really long time and it leads straight to town." She stared at Charming now. "I'll need to ask her some questions, but it'll be best if she didn't know me as the sheriff" Emma's severe glance was all it took to make Charming put an end to the meeting.

* * *

"Elsa?" A young ginger called giggling, "Come out!" she yelled in a sing-song voice. The tiny girl kept dancing through the woods looking for her older sister. Winter had officially set in Arendelle a month ago; the kingdom was buried under a layer of snow everywhere you looked. Arendelle's princesses didn't waste a second to run off the castle and reach the entering of the woods. The King had forbidden everyone to cross the forest, it was no secret The Dark One lived on the other side.

A cold breeze smacked her from the back and she chuckled louder, she turned around expecting to see her blonde sister. But when she confronted her, a small snowman had taken her place. She felt the chill weather hit her again, only this time is was not a gentle breeze but a gigantic snow ball. The girl was fast to make one herself and throw it at her adversary, taking down her sister.

"Anna that wasn't fair!" The blonde girl said standing up and cleaning her blue dress. "I didn't have a comeback yet" Her young sister laughed at her filling the forest with her enjoyment. It only took Elsa a few seconds to cover Anna's mouth, but it was not fast enough.

"Someone's having a good time" Elsa turned around, backing her sister while she took her hand. "Hello there, dearies" The man's voice went on. The blonde girl remembered him the moment she saw him, the crocodile skin, the yellow eyes and his childish voice. Rumplestinskin, the man who had cursed her.

"What do you want?" Elsa snapped at him, hiding Anna behind her.

"Oh, feisty" He said smirking. "Last time I saw you, you didn't know what it meant." He circled the sisters keeping his eyes on Elsa. "But you are now all grown up" He continued, waving his hands. "Just like your mother" Rumplestinskin told her leaning forward, Elsa stayed still while Anna fell to the ground frightened. He looked behind the older sister's shoulder, glazing the young ginger with his sore eyes. "And who would this be?" The Dark One asked without staring straight into the girl's eyes.

"Anna, run" Elsa barely whispered letting her sister's hand go. Anna ran through the forest as fast as she could but Rumplestinskin was faster.

"She can't run from me, dearie" He said with his childlike voice, holding Anna five feet from the ground. "And neither can you" This time he pointed at Elsa.

"Let go of her!" She roared at him, and she felt it. The magic was burning in her veins waiting to be set free. The magic he had cursed her with, which now she was planning to use.

Elsa threw her hands in front of her and a bright blue light shot Rumplestinskin through his chest. He lost his grip from Anna, and the little girl ran to the entrance of the castle. "You might be The Dark One, but don't you dare touch my sister" Elsa said to a frozen Rumplestinskin who was now lying on the ground and trying to make his magic work.

* * *

Granny's door opened once again. The temperature seemed to have lowered even more when the blonde woman came in. She looked around but the place was still unrecognizable, she sat at the bar and gazed the woman besides her.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost" She said mumbling. "Where am I?" The brunette next to her looked at her frowning.

"They call it Storybrooke, but I'm new too" She told her taking a sip from her coffee cup. The dinner was crowded and listening became a difficult task for the blonde girl, she leaned closer but the brunette didn't seem to bother to answer again.

"I'm Elsa" she said giving up and pulling her hand out.

"And I'm Lizzie" she told her grinning and looking at her this time. "You are not from here?" Lizzie wondered truly interested.

"No, I've actually been trapped for a long time." Elsa explained looking around one last time before she saw the one thing that would make her breath stop.

"Prison? Been there, done that." Lizzie said staring back at her cup, but the woman was long gone when she turned around to ask her why.

She found her walking towards a man, a brown haired man who was probably around his forty and sitting with another woman.

"You" Elsa said in a raspy voice, the anger was boiling in her blood and she didn't hesitate a moment to hold him by the neck against the wall. Blue smoke was circling around his collar bone while magic took his air out. "Rumplestinskin what did you do to me?" her yelling got louder. Lizzie watched the blonde woman from her seat and fear took all over her. She took a glimpse of the door and a second later she was crossing it. Out of the dinner she bumped into someone but didn't bother enough to look who.

Emma entered the dinner to see the blue smoke coming out of a blonde's hand; she was surprised to see that the woman Snow White had talked about before had magic, but was not from the Enchanted Forest.

Mr. Gold felt it again; her magic was blocking his powers and once more he didn't know how to stop it. He looked at Belle and barely whispered her to run, but Elsa was faster sending her against the glass and letting her fall unconscious. Emma got closer as slow as she could, trying to get the woman by surprise.

"She is not going anywhere until you answer me" Elsa tightened her hold around his neck.

"Elsa" Mr. Gold whispered trying to get some air. "She's dead"

Elsa lost her grip and Rumplestinskin fell to the ground, heading towards Belle the moment he could stand up again. Elsa watched him for a few seconds, until she felt a pair of arms had grabbed her and were pulling her out of the dinner.

Lizzie got to her car moments after she left Granny's, she started the machine but the car remained still. She looked to her right and saw the book lying on the seat. She grabbed it in a nervous manner and stared at its title for a while. It read 'Once upon a time…' but she could barely remember when she had last seen it.

**So… what did you think? Lizzie is gonna be a mystery for now, but if you know what "Grimm" means then you might guess it right ;) this was mainly an introduction to the new characters, but from now on I'll focus a bit more on the other ones.**

**Please review and do all those nice things fanfic readers do ****  
**

**Hope you liked it, Redqueen**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't upload faster; I was planning to upload this story every Monday and Thursday. But last week I broke the internet, I literally broke it, as in a half. Anyways, I got it back yesterday so I'm uploading today. **

**Enjoy **

**Redqueen**

Regina stared at the leaf on her left hand once again. She moved the right one above it, but the leaf didn't seem to notice. She crushed it in her fist and threw it away letting the anger boil in her blood once more, but nothing happened yet again.

For the last hour and a half, she had been in the woods trying to make her magic work again. Mr. Gold had refused to help her since she now possessed light magic and he knew nothing about it. She had even tried asking Tinkerbell for help, but she was useless too.

Deep inside Regina knew exactly what she needed, but she wouldn't let herself remember how he made her feel. She couldn't let herself remember how loved Robin had made her feel.

Regina sat on a fallen tree and placed her head on her hands, she didn't know why she had chosen the woods. It was something about the forest that she simply couldn't let go. Regina closed her eyes for a second, and for only a moment she opened herself to only one memory. Robin had said that they could use his heart for both of them. He had given her a part of him that she would hold on to forever. Even though, the memory wasn't right. There was an emotion that had not been there before. Sadness.

But she wasn't sad. She was angry, she was angry at Emma for bringing back Marion without thinking about the consequences. She was angry at Snow White for ruining her chance of a happy ending. She was mad at Robin for lying to her, for telling her that he loved her when she had only been a distraction.

She grabbed another leaf, but Regina couldn't turn it on fire not even a single flame. Instead she shattered it to pieces and threw it a side once more.

"M'lady?" A deep voice asked. His deep voice asked.

"What do you want?" Regina snapped back placing her hands on her hips and staring at tree in front of her, she stopped herself before she would turn around and look at him. He got closer with his hands on his pockets, wearing those camping clothes of his.

"You know it won't work that way" He stated as he walked besides her; facing The Queen for the first time in days.

"And what do you know?" Regina said leaning towards him rather annoyed. "After all you have your sticks, thief" she spit the words out waiting for Robin to take a step back. Instead he leaned closer to her, not losing her dark eyes from his sight.

"Because I know how love works" he whispered. Regina almost felt how sadness overtook his voice. "And you may excuse me, but I do know how much it bloody hurts." Her eyes filled with water, it took her a second to start walking and leave him behind. _Bloody hurts?_ She thought closing her eyes. Those words miserably described how she felt that night, her happiness had been ripped out of her hands once again and there was nothing she could do about it yet again. She remembered how she had felt the night that Tinkerbell showed her the way towards her happiness. Fear. She feared that if pixie dust was right, and the man with the lion tattoo was her soul mate, she would lose him. Like everything else that had once made her happy. So instead of risking her heart, she didn't go into the tavern. "Regina" he called, but she kept her walk still. "I'm sorry." He said. She turned around this time; her eyes were empty once again and a familiar feeling of darkness surrounded her.

"For what?" A smirk formed on her face. "It wasn't me who wanted to share a heart." He stared at her as sorrow took all over him for good. Robin watched her leave the woods, feeling every step as a new strike to his heart. He had been fighting the need to go to her house and kiss her as hard as he could for the last week, but every time the impulse hit him he would look at Roland. He couldn't do that to him; being five years old, his little man would not understand why his papa was choosing another woman over his mama. When he thought about Marion, his mind would become a complete blur. It wasn't the right thing to do; her memories of him where completely different form his, and she didn't know how badly he had mourned her death, how badly it had changed him. Robin had become a new man after she died, he became a single parent and he could no longer take his robbery with ease since he knew there was someone who needed him back home. Now that he had Marion back he didn't know how to behave. He still loved her, but he had stopped being in love with her a long time ago. Robin couldn't afford to lose her again, he wouldn't let his son grow up without a mother the way he had; but his heart no longer belonged to her the way Marion remembered.

Once Regina got home, it hit her. The pain she had been holding back her whole way home, was finally paying back to her. When she told him the most painful words she could think of, she hadn't regretted it. Regrets had never been a part of her; she would always own her mistakes. But that hadn't been a mistake; she had had to let him know that she wanted nothing to do with him. Regina had realized in that brief moment that she would no longer deal with his mistakes. He had made a decision and so had she.

* * *

"Hey kid, ready for your first day back to fairy tale school?" Emma asked Henry as he finished his bowl of cereal.

"Kinda, it's gonna be weird now that I know who everyone is" he looked at her and she smiled.

"Just don't tell Grace you know her father as the Mad Hatter." Snow White said taking the dirty bowl from his hands and placing it in the washer. They had been living with Emma's parents since she had come back from the time portal; Emma had promised them she would find a place for her and Henry, but she still needed some time. Snow White didn't hesitate a second to let her move in again, but she had made Emma promise she would help with Neal as much as she could.

"Emma, have you found anything else about the woman?" Charming asked coming down the stairs. He stopped on his track when he noticed Henry was still in the kitchen. "Hey Henry" He said looking at Emma, who stared at him with meaning eyes.

"Hey grandpa" Henry told him from his seat. Charming moved again coming back from his frozen period. "Woman?" Henry asked turning to Emma.

"Nothing that matters" she told him rubbing his hair.

"Who's she?" he insisted.

"Cinderella" Snow White answered.

"Abbigail" Charming said in unison. Emma stared at both of them and sighed trying to think of a coherent lie to tell Henry.

"It's nothing really" She said instead, Henry looked at her for a moment and she knew he hadn't believed her but she had no time to worry about Henry's beliefs. "Why don't we get you to school, kid?"

"Okay," He said smiling again and getting up from his chair. "But can I see mom when I get out?" He asked heading to the door.

"If she doesn't kill me first" Emma said "then sure kid." She led him to the car and they left for school.

"Cinderella? Really?" Charming said grabbing his wife by the waist.

"Abbigail? Really?" She said miming his words. Snow White threw her arms around his neck and let him lead her to their living room. "You still talk to her?"

"How dare you ask?" He answered smiling; he leaned forward and briefly touched her lips.

"I don't believe you." She said grinning. He got closer and pressed another kiss to her mouth. She opened her mouth a bit and he brushed his tongue on her lower lip. Snow White smiled into the kiss and felt once again the same thing, belonging. Every time his lips touched hers, she felt how they were meant to be, how much she loved him, how badly she needed him.

"What about now?" he asked sitting on the couch and making her stay above his lap. Snow White surrounded his neck with her arms, letting a playful smile leave her lips.

"Almost there" she answered. Charming moved her closer to him a caught her mouth half way. He touched her lower lip once again and she parted her lips letting him in. She bit his lower lip and Charming smiled. Snow White grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, she wouldn't let go of him that easily. She kissed him harder and she felt his hand run up her back. He let her push him against the couch as she leaned above him, Charming ran his hand through her hair and parted their mouths for a moment as he lost himself in her beautiful green eyes.

"You do know how insanely in love I am with you, do you?" he asked. Snow White smiled and leaned down giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I do" she answered "and I love you even more." She told him barely in a whisper.

"Has she said anything yet?" Hook asked from the door of the sheriff station. Emma didn't turn to look at him; instead she kept her gaze at the imprisoned blonde woman. Emma had gotten there as soon as she had left Henry in school, when she entered she had expected to see the office turned into a mess and the woman gone, however the police station was at peace and woman was still behind the steel bars.

"No" she said from her seat behind her desk. They had taken the woman the night before, but she had refused to say anything since. Emma had been afraid the blonde would use the same magic she had used on Mr. Gold before; instead she had made no effort getting out of there.

"Swan, why don't you take a break?" Hook said and she looked at him from her shoulder. She smirked and stood up. "You went home really late yesterday." He told her.

"And I bet you know exactly how I should spend my break." Emma said resting against her desk. He shot up his left eyebrow and smirked.

"That I do." Hook answered walking towards her. Emma smiled but didn't stay still; she moved towards the jail and left him standing there. Hook dropped his stare in complete frustration and watched her get inside the jail. She lowered herself to the woman's eye level.

"I'm gonna have to ask a few questions" Emma told the woman, who was sitting on the small bed. She barely raised her eyes from the floor. "What's your name?" Emma asked already expecting her not to answer.

"Elsa." She muttered with her eyes fixed on the border of the bed.

"Well that's a first." Emma said. "Where are you from?"

"Arendelle." Elsa answered once again. Emma frowned at her answer; Snow White had told her the stranger wasn't from the Enchanted Forest.

"You clearly have magic, how?" Emma asked fixing her gaze on her. But this time Elsa picked her eyes from the floor and stared straight into her. The blonde shot her hand right in front of her and Emma felt the magical grip on her throat. Hook reacted almost instantly running towards Emma, but Elsa stopped him.

"You take one more step and I swear pirate it'll just take a snap of my fingers to kill her." Elsa threatened not losing her stare on Emma. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Emma looked at her and breathed out a reply. "Just answers" She felt the grip on her neck ease off as she hit the cold floor of the prison. She took a deep breath trying to regain the air she had lost. Hook kneeled besides her and threw a protecting arm over her.

"Where's Rumplestinskin?" Elsa asked leaving the jail. "Who are you?" She told them turning towards them.

"You should really stop asking questions when you are choking the life out of people." Emma said as she stood up letting Hook help her, she stayed close to him. "We don't know where Mr. Gol…" She stopped herself; this woman clearly wasn't from this world, she had to talk to her mother. "Rumplestinskin is." She said instead. "We are from the Enchanted Forest, kinda, but we need to know who you are." Emma said stepping closer.

Elsa left out a chuckle that lacked any kind of happiness and raised her hand, Emma felt uneasy for a few seconds before falling upon Hook. "You are useless, why would I tell you?" Elsa told their unconscious bodies as she headed to the door.

* * *

Regina picked her view from the computer in front of her when she heard someone knocking on the door. She had gotten to her office thirty minutes later, after she arrived home and had decided not to let Robin stop her for her daily routine. Regina stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, she thought she had been very specific when she had asked her assistant not to let anyone bother her that morning. However when she opened the huge white wooden door an air of confusion crossed her face.

"Hi" said a brunette standing in front of her. "I'm looking for Mayor Regina." She told her reading a paper, she gazed Regina smiling when she said her name.

"Hello" Regina answered opening the door even more and letting the woman in. "That would be me." She stared at her for a few moments, but she didn't recognize her. This woman wasn't from the Enchanted Forest and she had called Regina as Mayor instead of The Evil Queen. "And you are?" She asked taking a seat behind her desk and leading the woman to the seat in front.

"I'm Lizzie Grimm." The brunette said handing her hand to Regina. She shook it rather judiciously and she took a glimpse of her eyes. They didn't look real, they looked full of life but its colour was something Regina had never seen before. Green was the strongest colour of them all, but small dots of red and blue filtered it. A slight yellow circled them, and Regina would have sworn she saw a glimpse of purple in between. "I'm new in town, and I was wondering if you could help me." Lizzie went on grinning at her.

"Sure," Regina smirked trying to read her. "What can I help you with, dear?" she said leaning forward.

"I was looking for a place to spend the night and a map of town." Lizzie handed her the paper she had been holding. "This man sent me your way." Regina grabbed it; the paper read 'Mr. Gold' above the information of her office location. She smiled with not even the slightest of happiness as she shattered the paper into pieces.

"Well that depends for how long you are planning to stay" Regina told her.

"A long time, actually." Lizzie said looking down on her hands; Regina stared at her waiting for her to give her more information.

"May I know why?" Regina asked once again. Lizzie picked up her gaze and answered with a shy smile on her face.

"Things were kinda rough back home, and this is the closest town I found." Regina eyed her more carefully this time; she smiled truthfully and wrote down on another paper Granny's direction.

"There you go" she handed it to Lizzie, who took it right away. "The best place in town; you can grab a map from my assistant's desk." She stood up from her chair and led the woman to the door.

"Thank you, it was really nice meeting you." The brunette said handing her hand again. Regina smiled at her and shook her hand for the last time. Lizzie headed towards the exit and Regina went back inside her office. The brunette got to the assistant's office and carefully grabbed two maps trying not to step on the unconscious girl who was lying on the floor next to the desk.

* * *

"Papa!" The small girl called. "Look papa, I made a new one!" The excited girl said jumping upon her father's lap. Her father looked down on her and smiled grabbing the sheet of paper form her hand.

"It looks wonderful Gaea." He smiled reading the first line and rubbed his brown daughter's hair. "With so many stories you could create a whole new land!" he said handing her back the paper. She laughed and left the room going back to the woods that surrounded their house.

"Chaos you can't keep doing this." Tartarus said coming in as he watched his younger sister leave. He walked closer to his father and handed him a cup.

"She doesn't need to know" Chaos took a long sip before answering again. The nectar burned his throat as he drank it. "As long as she is happy this world will improve."

"You are dying" His son said taking the glass form his hand. Tartarus had been growing more concerned through the last week with his father illness. He had taken care of him since Chaos had told him the truth, but there was nothing else Tartarus could do to cure him.

"It doesn't matter, she has to remain alive." He looked at his son with pleading eyes. "You can't let him get to her." Chaos took his son's hand and looked at him straight in the eye. "She can't ever meet Eros." Tartarus nodded and left his father's room.

**So what did you think? I know it how badly some of you hate to leave a review, but I really want to know what you think, good or bad. If you don't know who any of the last characters were then look for greek mythology in Wikipedia ;)**

**Please review and do all those nice things fanfic readers do **

**Hope you liked it, Redqueen**


End file.
